le défi de Westyversionfrench
by lolipop62150
Summary: et oui encore moi et c'est encore un défi venez lire je me mords pas bon le seul truc c'est qu'il y a mention d'un couple d'homme et un accouchement de leurs enfants mais je sais pas trop bien expliqué si peu de texte alors cliquer sur ma fic


Ma béta reader est chambre 313 et merci à elle d'avoir mis des majuscules, virgules et points à la fin des phrases pour vous mes chers petits lecteurs

Ceci est un défi de Westyversionfrench et voici les conditions qu'il m'avait données :

Proposez-moi 4 personnages (2 principaux, 2 secondaires)  
Principaux : Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy  
Secondaires : Anthony Goldstein, Sirius Black  
- Fournissez-moi 1 lieu : Cabane Hurlante.  
- Imposez-moi 8 mots à placer obligatoirement :  
houppette, girouette, pirouette, cacahuète, mal de tête, emplettes, ciboulette.  
- Définissez le genre (vous pouvez en choisir deux maximum) parmi cette liste : Aventure, Famille, Mystère, Humour, Drame, Romance :  
Aventure et Famille.  
- Suggérez-moi 4 objets à placer dans l'OS :  
fiole, tube de colle, bol, banderole

On ne peut pas décrire ce que l'on ressent pendant un doloris, ou peut-être que l'on ne veut pas le faire car on ne veut pas passer pour un fou. Je pense de ceci la deuxième option, lisez ce que je vais vous raconter, vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi.

-Doloris !

-PUTAIN ! ça fait maaaaaAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLL !

-Chérie, tu veux un doliprane ?

-NON ! Crème d'andouille ! Je n'ai pas un mal de tête mais j'ai des contractions ! Et tu devrais le savoir vu que c'est toi qui m'as mis enceinte !

-Désolé Remus, tu veux des cacahouètes en attendant, ça avait bien marcher pour moi avec Anthony.

-Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre (orthographe, ça prend qu'un « t », pas deux) tes putains de cacahouètes ?

-Bon alors de la ciboulette, je n'avais que ça quand j'ai eu Draco.

-Mais bordel de merde tu n'es qu'une girouette, quand je te dis non à propos de nourriture c'est non. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un ventre sur patte comme ton animagus, que je le suis aussi.

-Non, la ciboulette c'était pour mordre sous le coup de la douleur, vu que j'avais rien d'autre et c'est plus agréable que du bois dans la bouche, dit Draco le col est dilaté à combien ?

-Heu quoi ?

-Mais bordel secoue toi un peu, tu es en étude de médicomage ou pas ?! Tu devrais savoir quoi faire. Moi mon dernier accouchement remonte à 14 ans, tiens d'ailleurs où est Anthony ? Ah oui c'est vrai il est parti faire des banderoles pour mettre tout le monde au courant que Remus accouche.

-On est où là ?

-Mais tu perds la tête ou quoi ? On est à l'hôpital « la cabane hurlante » spécialisé dans les accouchements.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, ça me revient excuse-moi mais sous le coup de l'émotion et en plus avec les cris de papa.

Draco regarde à combien en est la dilatation et vas voir une infirmière.

-Est-ce que la bassine d'eau chaude est là ?

-Oui tenez.

-Mais non, je ne veux pas d'un bol, j'ai dit une bassine !

-Pardonnez-moi, mais je ne sais faire apparaitre que ça.

-Toutes des incapables, père, tu peux me faire apparaitre une bassine avec de l'eau chaude, normalement papa devrais bientôt pousser et comme sa nature de loup-garou l'aide ça va aller plus vite que pour ton accouchement d'Anthony.

-Ce n'est pas possible je n'ai eu qu'à pousser quatre fois en même pas deux minutes pour qu'Anthony naisse, comment pourrait me battre Remus ?

-Sirius… Tu n'as jamais remarqué que les mis-a-bas des loups se faisaient rapidement ?

Hochement de tête de la part du concerné.

-Et vu que je suis à moitié loup, mon corps va faire comme si c'était la louve qui mettait bas et donc Lisa et Virginie vont arriver vite, hooooooooo putain ça commence.

-Aller vas-y, papa je vois déjà une touffe noire.

-Chouette on va pouvoir lui faire une houppette !

-Père tais-toi et tiens la main à papa, aller papa pousse encore, c'est les épaules du premier enfant qui est le plus dur.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-HHOOUUIINNNNNN !

-Ouch elle a de sacrés poumons celle-là.

Draco fixe un garrot autour du cordon ombilical puis le coupe.

-Tiens père, tu peux commencer à la laver.

Sirius, les yeux brillants de larme et tout tremblant porte Lisa dans la bassine précédemment conjurée , tandis que Remus profite de quelques minutes de tranquillité autant auditives que physiques.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez apporter des serviettes pour les bébés, j'ai oublié d'en apporter.

-Oui, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Ouch les contractions recommencent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas papa, ça sera plus facile pour toi maintenant, aller vas-y pousse Virginie.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

- HHOOUUIINNNNNN !

-Ouille, hé bien, ça va nous changer de vous deux, vous étiez tous les deux des bébés silencieux, contrairement à ces deux petites filles.

Draco fait un garrot autour du cordon ombilical de Virginie puis le coupe et la donne à Sirius pour qu'il la lave.

-Pourtant, j'aurais cru que c'était le contraire, père est celui qui parle le plus.

-Bah, c'est comme ça.

-Attend papa, ne bouge pas. Je dois encore remplir plusieurs fioles du sang des cordons ombilicaux et t'enlever le placenta pour que Severus puisse les analysés.

-Pourquoi il veut faire des analyses ? Ma grossesse s'est bien passé et il ne m'aime guère

-Oui, mais c'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut analyser du sang de placenta de loup-garou transformé en femme qui a porté des jumelles.

-Vu comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il va faire une pirouette quand il pourra les comparer aux autres sang des placentas qu'il a collectés tout au long de ces 10 années pour faire une potion universelle qui pourrait faire tomber les hommes enceintes.

-Et vu le nombre de couples gays, tout le monde va vouloir aller faire ses emplettes chez lui en plus de toutes ses autres potions comme la potion tue-loup.

-Alors Draco, as-tu compris que tu ne devais pas décevoir ton seigneur ?

-Oui, maitre

Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris Remus et Sirius sont en couple et un sortilège permet de faire devenir un homme en femme pour qu'il puisse porter un enfant et accoucher et ensuite il redevient un homme quand on lance le contre sort, Sirius à porter Draco et Anthony et là Remus met au monde des jumelles : Lisa et Virginie.


End file.
